Dilemma
by Sorceress4
Summary: This story in focus on the R season Darien breaks up with Serena. Featureing Nelly feat. Kelly new song "Dilemma".PLease Review!


Dilemma  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Serena was sitting in her room looking at a picture of her and Darien. (I love and I need you Nelly, I love you, I do I need) She lay in her bed, still looking at the picture, crying. (No matter what I do all I think about is you even when I'm with my Boo all think about u You know I'm crazy over you) *************************************************************** Darien looked at the same picture with tears coming from his eyes. (I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me.) Sitting on his bed remembering happy times. (And she got hots me, the finest thing I need to see but oh,no,no, she got a man, and a son, oh-oh, but that's okay.) "I'm sorry Serena but" he said. (Like a short stop, pick up e'rything mami hittin' 'Cause I-I never been the type to break up a happy home.) "But I just want to protect" said Darien. (But there's something 'bout baby girl, I just can't leave her 'lone) "Serena, I'm so sorry" he said. (So tell me, ma what's going it gonna be She said "You don't know what you mean to me" come on) *************************************************************** "Oh Darien" she said. (No matte what I do All I think about you Even when I'm with my Boo You know I'm crazy over you) **************************************************************** "Serena" said he said solemnly. (I see a lot in your look and I never say a word I know how negros start actin' trippin', and hate up all the girls.) "I miss you" he said. (And theres's no Nelly go for it Ain't no fuckin' with no dame, as you could seebut I-I like your steeze, your style, your whole demeana.) Then he got up and walked over to the phone. (The way you come through and holler, and swoop me in his two-seater Now that's gangsta and I got special ways to thank ya, don't you forget it.) He picked up the phone and dialed. *************************************************************** RRRRIIIINNNNGGG!! "Hello Tskinuo residence" (But it ain't that easy for you to back and leave him.) "Serena, come to Shimonasekishi Park I'll be" (But you and me we got ties for different reasons I respect that and right before I turned to leave she said"You don't know what you mean to me" come on.) "Darien.Darien, wait!" she cried but he hung up. (No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo All think about is you Boy, you know I'm crazy over you) She got dressed and ran out the door. (No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo All think about is you Boy, you know I'm crazy over you) When she got there she got there she saw him at the fountain . (sing it for me k I love you and I need you Nelly, I love you I do I need you And it's more than you'll ever know Boy,it's for sure You can always count on my love forever yeah yeah) "Darien" she cried. She ran to him and hugged. "Serena, I'm sorry but all wanted was" "Just shut up, just shut up" They kissed. East coast, I know you're shakin' right Down south, I know you're bouncin' right West coast, I know you're walkin' right ('Cause you don't know what you mean to me) Midwest, I see you swingin' right No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo Boy, you know I'm crazy over you No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo You know I'm crazy over you East coast, I know you're shakin' right Down south, I know you're bouncin' right West coast, I know you're walkin' right (You don't know what you mean to me) Midwest, I see you swingin' right East coast, you're still shakin' right Down south, I know you're bouncin' right West coast, I know you're walkin' right (You don't know what you mean to me) Midwest, you're still swingin' right No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo Boy, you know I'm crazy over you No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo You know I'm crazy over you Yeah, yeah East coast, I know you're shakin' right Down south, I know you're bouncin' right West coast, I know you're walkin' right (You don't know what you mean to me) Midwest, I see you swingin' right East coast, you're still shakin' right Down south, I know you're bouncin' right West coast, I know you're walkin' right (You don't know what you mean to me) Midwest, you're still swingin' right "I love you Darien" "I love you too, Serena"  
  
The End 


End file.
